Shark Eyes
by SharkEyedWolfie
Summary: 18 ! A Selkie girl and her caravan travel the land aquiring myrh to cleanse their hometowns crystal,going on adventures filled with danger, action and lots and lots of sex. Like a lot. Seriously, 18 for a reason.
1. Prelude

The Selkie girl awoke to the monotonous rumbling of the wagon below her, with an aggravated yawn. She was exhausted from the day before, as most caravans would be after dealings with the Daemon's court, and the Lizardman-King. She still had a few scrapes and scars from her encounter that hadn't fazed from her spectrum of pain, that stake-driver of his really did seem to leave it's mark.  
"Maybe Clavat's have a point, using shields and the such" she thought to herself, lying still amongst the hay that covered the floor. She giggled, "Though having something like that Lizardman's weapon wouldn't be ALL bad" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" A male voice called from the driver's seat. A dark-haired Clavat boy with a half-asleep look on face was staring back at her.  
"What? I didn't say anything?" She answered from under her blanket, turning over to lie on her side. "Oh...My bad..." The boy said, his grogginess seeming ever-clearer.  
"You really should swap out now, Thomas." Another voice rung in from outside the Caravan. "You've been on the seat nearly 10 hours now, and haven't slept in how long?" The deep fanciful voice of the Yuke asked as he strode along-side the vessel.  
"I...am an adult..." Thomas answered in what could have been intended as a shout? But from all she could tell, it was hardly even audible.  
"Yes Yes, now pull over, I'll take it from here" The Yuke chimed in again "Unless Luca would like to take the shift this time?"he teased at her.  
"Oh shut up Luwain, we all know it's your turn!" She teased and they both laughed. "I'll take my turn after Fum, I need to stretch my legs for now."  
"As you wish, my liege." Luwain mocked walking forward and easing the raines from Thomas' hands, his barely-awake body nearly tumbling off the side.

Luca removed herself from the makeshift bed, and began to dress herself. Infamous for sleeping in only her underwear despite being the only girl in the Caravan. Of course, this drew eyes from the boys, Thomas especially, but in his current state he was of no harm to anyone.  
She pulled the black stockings over her legs, and the sweater fur'd sweater top over her chest, adjusting her Cactuar-green pauldron and skirt accordingly before slipping into her sandals. "There, good to go!" She cheered leaping out of the back of the caravan, over the still sleeping lilty.  
She landed with a roll, her skirt flying up revealing herself to any would-be onlookers, and recovering with her hands outstretched above her head as if to signify 'Victory'.  
Luwain laughed upon catching sight of her standing in her 'victory pose' "Always the one for showing off, Hmm Luca?"  
"Of course!" She smiled back at him, before turning trot to keep up with the wagon.  
Luwain had already taken over the seat and lay Thomas in the back, he was incredibly fast with this sort of thing, being by far the fastest at taking over any situation he knew was necessary.  
A sudden thought ran through Luca's head. Someone he had been able to slip Thomas in the back and take seat by the time she was out of the cart. "How much did he see!?" The worried thought overcame her, and her pale face turned a cherry-red.  
The Yuke didn't seem to notice her though, his face was hell bent on the road. He always had some sort of fierce determination to whatever he did, he was very clearly the superior of the four, yet Thomas was the self-proclaimed leader. They all knew Luwain was the more appropriate choice, but it didn't seem to mind him, he was happy just being able to help.  
After Luca managed to calm herself down the two managed to have pleasant conversations all the way back to Fum, she was happy just to know she had friends she could talk to in the middle of all this. Not that fighting monster's and leaving home were any less exciting, but it was still nice.

By the time they arrived in The Fields of Fum, it was a few hours past noon. Thomas still lay fully asleep in the back of the wagon, but the Lilty, Pum Tan, had fully arisen, and finished his daily exercises. He took his Lilty heritage to heart, striving, as most Lilty do, to become a great strong warrior-hero. Despite being only Two-feet-tall.  
Luca always thought it was funny how a race of people so small, were so overwhelmingly strong. "Perhaps they're compensating for something" She would always say, and it would always be followed by a roar of laughter from all but the few Lilty scouring at her from a nearby table. She had actually dated a Lilty before, Tiom Fa was his name, they never got past second base, mostly because his lips always taste like onions. He was a really nice boy though, and she would always think of him when it came to joking about Lilties.  
"I wonder if his dick taste like onions too..." She asked herself under her breath.

"You could always find out" she heard the high pitched voice chime in jokingly from behind her. She stopped and covered her mouth with her hands, again growing incredibly embarrassed. "I'm just kidding!" Pum Tan laughed playfully slapping her lower back(As high up as he could reach). She had no words, she wasn't unused to her dirty thoughts slipping out, as most of her thoughts did from time to time, but this is the first time anyone had ever caught her one of THOSE, or atleast remarked on it. She couldnt help but wonder if they've ever heard anything else.

Her heart still racing fast, she and the rest of the caravan prepared to make their way to the inn. "Thomas is still out cold" Luwain noted, as he began unpacking the necessary supplies from the Caravan. "Pum." He said looking over the the lalafell, his bronze helmet reflecting just enough sunlight to irritate Luca's eyes, forcing her gaze elsewhere.  
"You know what to do."  
Pum gave a salute and hopped inside the wagon, when he emerged back just moments later, he had Thomas slung over his shoulder. "Alright, Luca, you and I will just carry what we can, I'll do the talking per usual and _blah blah blah..."_ He trailed off, it was the same as always;  
"I'll do the talking"  
"I'll do the thinking"  
"I'll order the rooms"  
"I'll order the food"  
 _"I'll take care of everything because I'm so perfect"_

While he was the more responsible member of the crew, no one quite was fond of the way he wanted to control every aspect of their journey. Luca knew she was able to do just as many things as he could. But it's fine, she didn't like talking or ordering anything anyways, it was just the fact that they didn't Luwain didn't think she was able.  
She just nodded to his instructions and grabbed her usual baggage, the crew setting off towards the end, with Thomas head and legs both grazing the ground as they walked. "I wonder how many sores he's going to have this time.."

~End of Part 1~  
PSA: Sexy stuff is coming up next


	2. Coda

They Crew entered the inn, always greeted by the same friendly faces you would see in Fum. Luca smiled and waved at the innkeeper, Tiana. She always seemed to be working when the Caravan was on their side of the island, perhaps she was the only worker they had upfront?  
"The usual, please" Luwain said with his usual dark tone of voice.  
"O'course!" Tiana smiled as Luwain counted out the 400 gil. "Your rooms are in the usual place! Would you like some help with M'ster Tom there?" She asked as cheerful as ever.  
"Nah, I got it." Pum replied already dragging Thomas upstairs, his head making an audible 'Thump!' as it smacked against each stair along the way. Luwain following shortly after.  
"Poor man." Tiana dragged off sheepishly under her breath, "And what can I get for you today M'am?" She said, smiling towards Luca.  
"Oh just my typical serving of you." She laughed.

Another past relationship, well, not so much relationship as a one-night stand. "The way these Clavat's could move their fingers around a girls body..." a shiver ran down Luca's spine as she remembered the immense pleasure she felt that night. She looked up to see Tiana blushing and trying to avert her eyes. Apparently while Luca had been lost in thought she had begun to rub her thighs against one another. She immediately stopped. "I'm Sor-" She tried to get out before Tiana decided to simply take Luca's bags up to her usual room, and avoid the conversation.  
"Three times in one day? Come on girl.." She thought to herself, taking a seat at the bar and leaning her head against the counter.  
Tiana eventually came back and poured Luca a drink. "Thanks Tia" She muttered before taking a sip "I really am sorry, it's been a long day" She tried to force out a laugh, but she was already far too embarrassed to try and play it off.  
"Oh d'n't worry about it love" Tiana smiled before heading off to attend to other tenants.

Luca sat at the bar for a short while, enjoying her drink and simply enjoying her time to think, not even slightly buzzed by the liquor.  
"That not doin' it for ya'?" A voice asked from behind her, her boredom apparently visible on her face. "Let me buy you something a bit stronger."  
She turned around to see this would-be suiter, and to her surprise it was a Selkie like her. A tall man, he wore dark garments, covering much of his body and had greasy red hair held back by a bandanna. "What the hell, why not" She giggled motioning for him to take a seat beside her. " **T!** " he shouted across the room, Tiana immediately noticed and came as fast as she could behind the counter. "Yes'ir?" she answered giving a slight bow of her waist.  
"How about getting my lady friend one of mine from the back?" he said with a smug look on his face. Tiana gave Luca a concerned look with a scrunch of her eyes. "Well? What are you waitin' for!?" He shouted, causing both Luca and Tiana to jump back a bit. "Yes'ir" She nodded before scurrying through a door behind the counter.  
"Soooo...You're a regular then?" Luca asked, chuckling slightly.  
"Something like that" He smiled at her. "So, my names Coh Da, and what might a beautiful lady like yours be?" he said with a grin.  
"O-Oh, I'm called Luca" She blushed at him, noticing his hand now sitting on her thigh.  
"Loo Ca?" he asked with a look of confusion in his eyes. "No, Just Luca." She said turning her head away to hide her embarrassment.  
"And here I was thinking I had found another real, live, Selkie in this town-"  
"I am a Selkie!" She interrupted "My parents are just a little...creative, is all."  
"Oh is that so? Well being a little creative never seemed to hurt anyone, now did it?" He smiled at her, his hand now rubbing up and down the inner side of her thighs.  
A warm feeling started to swell up in her lower region "He's hot.." She thought to herself, struggling to breathe a bit before fully recovering.

Tina returned a moment later with a blue glass filled to the top with whatever it was Coh had ordered for her. "Thanks T" he sung, swooping the glass from her hand and dropping his gil on the table. "Now then" Coh smirked, looking at Luca as he moved his hand up to her exposed to waist "I've got a couple of buddies over there waiting on me, why don't'cha' come sit with us instead of over here all by yourself?" His charisma was outstanding, it was almost as if Luca didn't have a single way of saying 'No', so she just nodded her head.  
"Good Girl" He answered, getting up and helping her off her seat. He escorted her over to a table in the far corner of the lounge area, where two other Red-haired Selkie's and a Lilty(There's always a damn Lilty, no matter what) all sat around, too, dressed in dark furs. Coh took his seat at the table and motioned towards Luca. "Boys, this is Luca, she'll be joinin' us for the evening.." he trailed off  
"Was it really evening already? How long have I been sitting there?" She wondered, before spacing back in to a round of "Looh ka?", "Luk ah?"

"No, No, Just Luca. She's got some of those modernist parents or something" Coh interrupted, the Lilty in the corner nodding his head. "And Miss Luca, these here are my bros' Zee Da, and Fum Ba."  
"It's nice to meet you both" She smiled sheepishly, anxiety beginning to eat away at her insides.  
"And shorty of there is Don Rello, or just Don, for short."  
She nodded at the Lilty, before noticing that the table only had four chairs. Confusedly she looked around and began to move another chair over to the table.  
"No No No, Staff doesn' like it when we move their shit around" Coh interrupted, and before she had any time to react, he grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her into his lap.  
"So you can just sit here with me" he smirked.  
"Oh God..." Her thoughts were all jumbled, her heart was racing. "This is so embarrassing."  
All she could do was smile as the group went around the table with their hello's, a very surprisingly deep voice coming from the Lilty. "How could such a small person harbor something that deep?" She accidentally asked out loud, a round of laughter following from all four members. "Oh damn, he laughed too" She said aloud once again, causing another round to sweep the table.  
"I think we're goin' get along just fine" Remarked one of the brothers, she had already forgotten which was which. She laughed and took a sip of the drink Coh Da had ordered for her. It was salty, but sweet and incredibly potent. She immediately set it down as her vision began to fall out of/into focus. This triggered a laugh from Coh "See, I told you I'd get you something stronger"  
She hadn't paid attention until now, but once again Coh had started running his hands along the inside of her thighs. She could feel his dick pressing against her ass through his loose pants. Her face turned the usual shade of cherry-red, but no one seemed to say anything about it, they had apparently started a conversation having something to do with cows that could climb trees(?) and were paying her no attention.

Coh's fingers ended up sliding their way up her short skirt, causing her to jump a little in surprise. "Coh..." She whispered to him, and before she could make another word his fingers began to run along the edge of her womanhood, sliding their way through her dark panties.  
This caused her to let out a slight moan, again, no one was paying attention. Even Coh Da was partaking in this conversation about the cows.  
He began to rub against her clit, massaging it slowly in a circle. She could hardly contain herself and was forced to lean forward, clenching her stomach in an attempt to hold in the pleasure. Coh let out a slight snicker but continued with his conversation like nothing was happening. His hands made their way underneath her soaking-wet panties and slowly he slid his index finger inside, placing his thumb on her clit, continuing to rub gently, as he worked his finger inside of her . She couldn't help but contain herself, letting out a slight moan every few thrusts of his finger. After a few minutes he removed his finger from her tight pussy, and she let out a sigh of relief.

The other's had taken notice of this by now and were all grinning out her. She could feel her heart sink into her chest as it began to beat faster and faster, she was to embarrassed to say anything, once again, and just looked on in awe. She felt a hand slide under her half-shirt and make it's way into her bra. She quickly moved her gaze and noticed on of Cah's brothers had begun fondling her as well, his hands toying with her nipple "Wait..." Was all she could let out, it felt great but she didn't want this man touching her anymore than she wanted to be molested by Cah. But the warmth in her nether region was filling up her body and she couldn't even imagine asking him to stop at this point.

Cah lifted her up off of his lap and leaned her over the table, his brother still fondling her breast, and began to grind his hard cock against her. Still through his pants and her underwear, just the outline of it on her pussy was making her miserable with pleasure. She didnt want to be fucked her, not by him, or his brothers, in front of his brothers, or any of the people here. Where they staring at her? Did anyone else notice this was happening? She could feel her heart race even faster.  
Before things could go any further Tiana quickly made her way over to the table and began to scold the group telling them it was inappropriate what they were doing. Feeling a sigh of relief Luca looked up ready to thank Tiana, as Cah chimed in;  
"Ah yes, I'm sorry T. Just got a little carried away. We'll take it up to the room now" He smiled.  
Dread took over Luca, were they actually going to rape her here? She needed to tell them No right here and now, but her legs were already moving up the stairs. Partway up she noted a fuzzy feeling on her arms, in an attempt to move and check it, she realized that her hands had been bound behind her back. "When did this happen?!" She was terrified, were they after more than just sex from her? What if they were going to kill her?  
Hardly able to move anymore, Cah snorted and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, leaving her ass and soaked panties waving in the air. Finally they reached a room near the very back hall, The Lilty opened the door for them and Cah layed her down gently on the bed.  
"Are you ready?" He taunted her.

~End of Part 2~!


	3. Pleasure

"Are you ready?" His dark voice rained over Luca, as she sit on the bed. Her arms bound and legs spread in-front of her.  
"N..." She couldn't get the words out, did she really want this? No of course not...Well maybe...Coh was a very attractive man, but not infront of his brothers and Don Rello!  
"No..." She was able to force it, "Oh? You were enjoying it plenty earlier I thought?" He teased her in a playful voice "Don't you think boys?"

A round of agreements from the two Selkie's, yet Don remained quiet and just watched on. "Maybe if you had just a good taste you'd change your mind" Replied one of the brother's. He was notable shorter than the other two, she wasn't able to tell when they were all sitting at the table, but from here she could clearly see a height difference in all 3, Coh being the tallest by just a few inches.  
"Yeah, I think so too. But I found her, so I get first dibs'" He laughed. "First dibs?" She thought to herself, looking up to see that Coh Da had already removed his hard cock from his pants, it was _**ENORMOUS.**_ It had to have been at-least 8 inches long, yet it wasn't any wider than average. "Well?" Coh questioned her "Put it in your mouth!"  
She stared at it in disbelief. "Come on now!" He sounded angry, he slapped Luca across the face, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but enough to cause her to fall over onto the bed. With her arms bound she was unable to pick herself up, so Coh picked her up himself, forcing his dick inside her mouth.

It was salty, and warm. It actually didn't taste too bad. She began to motion herself back and forth around his massive member. Was this turning her on still? She had never actually been this far with a guy before, only girls. Did all guys taste like this? She wondered if Don taste like Onions, maybe tonight she would find out...  
"There's some enthusiasm out of you" Coh laughed "Now show me how you use your tongue" he demanded of her.  
And so she did, she began to run her tongue all along the lengths of his cock, she closed her eyes and let the feelings take over her. Her mouth working it's way all around his member.  
"That's a good girl" Coh Moaned, grabbing a wad of her hair. She must have been doing something right. She couldn't fit his entire dick into her mouth, so she decided to grab it with her hands and start to rub while she continued working with her mouth on the outer end. Jacking men off was the furthest she had ever made it with a guy, girls were just so much more pleasant, their bodies, their breasts, it was turning her on even more just to think about it.

A sea of warm liquid soon filled her mouth, gagging her in the process, she tried to spit it out but Coh's massive dick wouldn't move and she was forced to swallow most of it. The liquid was very warm and slimy, almost like Flan-slime that she one time had gotten stuck in her mouth as the result of a poorly timed dodge, but it had a very unique taste, not bitter and not sweet, and not necessarily good, but she swallowed it, and as she did he slid his dick out of her mouth, and the remaining liquid fell from her mouth either onto her chest or onto the bed.  
Coh laughed wiping his dick all around the corner's of her mouth as she struggled for breath. "We found us a good'n this time boys" the three Selkie's all laughed "Now for the real goods."  
The fear filled Luca once again as she was forcefully flipped onto her stomach, her arms still bound, she could feel her shoes being taken off slowly, one after the other. The her leggings, then her skirt. Eventually she was just in her shirt and panties, helplessly lying on the bed. She attempted to struggle and get away, but Coh's muscular arms grabbed her by the waist, lifting her rear-end into the air, and sliding off her panties. She looked around, both the other Selkie men had also undone their pants, and were stroking their cocks just to the sight of her being violated. She felt a painful combination of fear, anxiety, embarrassment and pleasure all at once as Coh filled her pussy with his cock. Slowly sliding it inside of her. She let out a loud moan. It hurt at first, but he let it sit inside just long enough for her to adjust. Still holding her by her waist he pulled himself back a bit and still slowly began to thrust inside of her. It felt amazing, she couldn't help herself but to moan with each thrust that she felt of him inside her pussy.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cried out the middle-sized Selkie boy. "Go ahead, her mouth is free" Coh laughed giving Luca a rough slap on the ass, strangely turning her on even more than she already was. The Boy let out some sort of mix between a cheer and a yell and nearly ran over to Luca, sticking his dick right in her face. She turned her head away from him, already more embarrassed not just being fucked in-front of other people, but losing her dick-virginity as well.  
"No, I can't..." She let out between moans, Coh slowly picking up his pace, filling her whole body with pleasure. "Come on you bitch!" The boy yelled slapping her across the face, much harder than Coh did, her mouth, agape with shock and anger gave the boy the perfect opportunity to slide his cock inside. His dick didn't taste as good as Coh's, it was much more bitter, and saltier too. He wasn't nearly as gentle either, he instead began thrusting inside her mouth, forcing his cock further and further into her throat, occasionally causing her to gag.

Coh at this point had picked up the pace, the sound of his balls slapping against her cunt with each forceful stroke. It felt amazing, to the point where the shittier boy fucking her face didn't bother her nearly as much. Coh could tell when she had become close to cumming herself, as she began to rear her hips more and more and her moans could be heard over the boys dick in her mouth, and because of such, he came to a halt. She sighed, not having came yet she let out a whine just before the middle-sized boy finished in her mouth. His cum was much more bitter as well, but it still didn't taste bad. She swallowed it and began licking up the small amounts that remained off of his shaft.  
Again, the powerful arms of Coh, grabbed her by her naked waist, this time turning her over and suspending her, holding her up by his strength alone, he slid his still erect cock back inside of her, a euphoric "yes..." was all she could let out as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him too continue thrusting inside of her.

This time it was the shorter brother's turn to use her Mouth, willingly she let him slide it inside, it was just as warm as his other two brother's but not quite as bitter, she could feel the lust slowly taking over as she wanted nothing more than to taste his cum. She wrapped her mouth around and began to willingly pleasure him in motion with the cock filling up her pussy. Her moans of pleasure growing louder as he got faster, she wanted to be fucked like this forever, Taking as many cocks as she could.  
The younger brother came much quicker than the other two, his cum was delicious and she swallowed it whole, opening her mouth only for a moment before returning to it.

Not but a few moments passed before she finally came, herself. As she did, her body went limp. She lay dangling there, being held up and fucked in two holes. She was powerless. Pleasure was all she could feel as Coh's hard shaft pounded against her wet insides.  
The middle brother approached her, cock in hand, stroking it slowly on his own. The sight of which, caused Luca to fill with even more desire. With his free hand, the middle brother proceeded to undo her top, and expose her breasts. Her nipples hard and perked, showing just how much she had come to enjoy being abused in such a manner. Grabbing one of her free hands, he placed it around the length of his cock, and instinctively she began to move her wrist, her hand clasped around it, motioning along it's length.

Coh still hadn't cum a second time, and she began to feel weary. The pint up adrenaline of being abused was finally starting to fade, and she struggled to keep her eyes open even whilst her two orifices were being defiled.  
"Oh no no no." Coh Laughed yanking her upward, his brother's cocks slipping out of her hand and mouth, and his own thrusting inside of her grinding to a stop. She was now face to face with him, being elevated so much put her finally at an even ground. Her eyes staring directly into his.  
She threw her arms over his shoulders and leaned into him, touching her forehead to his.  
"Tired now, are we? Why don't we do something a little more exciting to wake you up." Coh laughed again, forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth without giving her a chance to react. A mixture of surprise and pleasure filled her once again, and she allowed herself to be taken, her tongue intertwining with his until he again started to motion his erect cock inside of her, intensifying the pleasure from both ends.

Not but a minute passed before the smallest brother, whose cock was still wet with her saliva came up behind her, sliding his cock inside of her ass. "Ouch!" She cried out, turning her head around in an attempt to threaten to boy, before Coh's large muscular hand reached around her face, forcing his tongue back down her throat. Though he had been gentle, any object entering her anus without warning or lubrication was still going to hurt, so the boy slowly thrust inside of her, Coh slowing down to match. A mixture of pleasure and pain, she truly didn't know if she could bare anymore of this euphoric fucking.

Coh began to thrust himself harder and harder into her, his breathing and moaning becoming heavier and more gruff with the passing time. The younger brother not being able to keep up had his dick forced out of her asshole. Until finally she felt the warm liquid filling the depths of her pussy, just the feeling of that alone, causing her to cum again. He pulled out from inside of her and let her drop to the floor with a _Thud!_  
She just lay there, barely covered, her pussy and mouth filled with cum, exhausted.  
"NOW, you've had enough." Coh's dark voice taunted her. Out of the corner of her eye, still laying on the floor, she was able to see Coh and the middle brother redressing themselves and exiting the room, but was completely unable to take notice of the Smaller brother and the Lilty.

She lay still just another moment, before crawling towards the bed and pulling her upper half onto it, in an attempt to find her clothes and redress, herself. As she was finally nearing her goal another hand grabbed her by the head, forcing the side of her face into it and holding it there. She could hardly make out the figure of the smaller brother, cock out and still erect, as the one holding her. As his cock entered her ass once more, she was anything but surprised. She lay there, face held into the bed, letting him have his way with her anus, until he too filled her only remaining crevice with his seed, pulling out halfway through, letting the rest spray over her nearly-bare back. He turned her back over, and pulled her up towards him, just as Coh had before. Kissing her, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth, only this time she had not the energy nor the desire to reciprocate.

Once he had finished he pushed her back down, her mid back making direct contact with the bed, causing a split-second of pain, before she fell. Cum dripping out of her ass and pussy, slowly sliding down her back and out of her mouth. Her reserve of energy, entirely spent, she slipped deep into sleep.


End file.
